Tales of the Dockyard and Mainland Railway
by E2Fan32110
Summary: We all know about Puffa and the Goods Engine, but nothing about the Railway they run on. This is the Dockyard And Mainland Railway, the Biggest and best Railway in Bigg City, and this are the Engines that work on the Railway.


Docks and Mainland Railway Engine Shed, 1925

It was an early morning as Puffa and his friends woke up. The little Shunter was one of 4 small Tank Engines who worked around Bigg City, as well as his Cousin Steamer and his 2 brothers. But there aren't only Shunter's, there were Big Passenger Steam Engines, like the Pennsylvania Railroad K4 Pacifics, or the New York Central Y3 Hudsons, who were pulling fast Express Trains to City's like New York or Chicago. And then where the Big goods Engines like the 4-8-2 Mountain and the 2-8-4 Berkshire Locos. All of them had made they're home at the Big Roundhouse of the D&amp;MR. The Morning started like always with the Morning briefing.

Manager of the D&amp;MR: Morning Engines! Today, we will expect a new Engine here. She will take the Passenger duties of Puffa Steamer and Stoker, so that you three will have more Time for you Goods work and shunting duties.

Puffa: Thank you Sir, we really need help on the Mitsville Branch line. What kind of Engine is it?

Manager: She is a female Illinois Central 4-6-0 Locomotive. Her name is Angel.

Steamer:(joking) Hopefully her looks fits her Name!

NYC Y3(Connor): Shut up Steamer and do something useful, like arranging my next Express to New York!

Manager: Thanks you Connor, apart from that there are no Changes. Now off to work.

And with that, the Engines puffed of to work. Puffa's first assignment was to deliver Coal to the Transfer Station. There, Ten Cents would take the Coal to the Coal Docks. After he had done that, he steamed of towards Mitsville. There, he should pick up Logs and bring them down to Bigg City. Half way down the Line, he needed to stop In a Siding to let the Passenger Train pass. After 5 Minutes, the Passenger Train came into view. But instead of the normal 0-6-0T, he saw a big, black, 4-6-0 coupled at the front. She had white lining and the word "Illinois" on the Tender. She whistled happily as she past Puffa who, slightly stunned, whistled back. After arriving in Mitsville, he puffed straight to the Harbour. The Harbour wasn't really a harbour. It was more a Key with some Tracks and Warehouses. Puffa shunted his empty Trucks onto the loading Track and backed down onto the Loaded ones.

?: Hello there Puffa! Already seen the new Engine?"

Puffa got startled for a few Seconds and forgot to Brake. We he did, it was to late. The Trucks busted trough the Buffers and the last few Trucks splashed into the River. Puffa looked back to see the Trucks slowly disappearing into the Water and a shocked Big Mac, looking in the direction of the small Shunter.

Big Mac: What was that Puffa ?!

Puffa: Sorry Big Mac. I was just thinking about something.

Big Mac: and what would that be ?

Puffa: Well, the new Engine, she looked familiar.

Big Mac: Maybe she worked around here some time ago? You know how many Railways are running into Bigg City.

Puffa: Cant be. She is an Illinois Central Engine. They don't have the running rights for the Tracks to Bigg City.

Big Mac: Well, if it isn't that either, I don't know what It is. Well, I need to get going. Some Naval Tramper is coming in and Captain Star needs Hercules, Warrior and Me for towing her in.

Puffa: All right, thanks Big Mac! Good Luck with the Tramper!

Big Mac: Thanks Puffa!

And with that, Big Mac steamed back down the River towards Bigg City. Puffa was coupled up onto the Trucks that were still on the Tracks and steamed of back to Bigg City. When he arrived at the Shunting Yards, he saw something up the Tracks. He thought nothing of it, but when he steamed back to the Main Station, he saw what, or better who, it was. There, a few Tracks away from him, he saw a Black 4-6-0 Tender Engine talking to a 2-8-0 Goods Engine. The 2-8-0 had a grey- black Colour Scheme with fading white Lining. But what was the most noticeable were the big red marks on the front of the Engine. The whole Smokebox and the Cowcatcher were dotted with red stains. Puffa knew who both Engines were, and was shocked that Angel would talk to "Him". He steamed as fast as he could back to the Main Station, where Connor, Steamer and Frisco, a 4-8-2 Mountain, were waiting.

Puffa: Guys, you wont believe what I just seen!

Connor: Puffa, Frisco and I are very busy Engines, and we don't have Time for silly Games.

Puffa:(angry) Just shut up and listen.(calmer) I had just seen how Angel talked to "him".

Suddenly, the Engines were all silent and looked at the small Shunter.

Frisco: Are you sure it was "him"? It could have been another Pennsy Engine.

Puffa: He had the same Marks on the Smokebox and Pilot. I don't think that any other Pennsy engine has them.

The Station was again silent, but not for long, as from behind Puffa came a loud Whistle and Angel puffed into the Station.

Angel: Excuse me, but who is the Engine which should pull the Mail Train?

Puffa: That's me! I forgot to take it from the Yards, thank you for bringing it to me!

Angel: it was nothing really. Also, do you know who the Pennsylvania Consolidation is? He talked to me, but he didn't tolled me his name.

Puffa: I will tell you his name tonight. I'm really busy right now.

Angel: Okay, thank you, um...

Puffa: Oh yes, you cant know. My name's Puffa. The small shunter over there is Steamer, the Hudson is Connor, and the Mountains Name Is Frisco.

Angel: Okay Puffa, I see you tonight.

After the conversation at the Station, Puffa steamed of to the Harbour. His route was over the High line, a Railway Line which is build over the Streets. When he arrived at the Harbour, he was greeted by two familiar Voices.

Voice: Hello Puffa.

Other Voice: Are those for us?

Puffa looked to his left to see Frank and Eddie, waiting with a very Grumpy Top Hat.

Top Hat: I don't know why Captain Star send me out to work with these stupid Railway Barges. I could have help towing in the Naval Tramper.

Puffa: Well, you shouldn't grumble about it. Also, did you have met the new Engine ?

Top Hat: Yes I have, when she had pulled in the Sleeper Train. She wanted to use Frank as a Siding, but I quickly shushed her off.

Puffa: Well, you might want to apologize to her.

Top Hat: Why should I?

Puffa: Because she could be our key to get "him" back in his original shape.

Top Hat: and how would she do that? She's been on the Railway for only a Day.

Puffa: And yet, she had already spoken to him.

Top Hat:(shocked) What?! But he didn't talk to any of you for 2 Years now! Why should he Talk to her, if he doesn't knows her?!

Puffa: I don't know, but I will find it out.(Guards whistle blows) Oh! There is my Signal. See you later Top Hat.

Top Hat: Good Bye Puffa!

And with that, Puffa steamed of. The day past quickly and soon, all the Engines were back at the Sheds. Puffa was already at the Sheds when Angel steamed in.

Angel: Evening Puffa.

Puffa: Evening Angel. Are you ready to hear his Name? 

Angel: Yes I am! But what I'm not sure is why you wouldn't say his name at the Station.

Puffa: Well, the name is connected to a Story, and it isn't a happy one.

Angel: Could you tell me? 

Puffa:(thinking for a second) All right, I tell you. His name is Lukas, but we all call him Devil. He worked on the Railway longer than I have, and he lives up to his name. He once was different. It was all the way back in 1920, when I was a brand new Engine. I was brought here from Germany, but Devil was a Veteran from the Pennsylvania Railroad. We worked both as a Team, he would pull the Trains and I would Marshal them together. Back then, he had a different Name. He was named after the Manager, who took a liking on the Engine. He was a happy fellow, but then came the day in November of 1920. He was to take a Fast Goods Train to Pittsburgh. He was to take the Route through the Lion pass, a Rail line that ran along the Cliff side of the Canyon outside of Bigg City. I warned him about the Weather, as a Snow Storm was scheduled for tonight, but he didn't listen. He was to excited as his Sister would come to Visit him. He puffed of into the Night. Half way through the Lion pass, it happened. He steamed to fast over an old stretch of Rail, he jumped the Track and crashed onto his side. He skidded for a few Meters and stopped Inches away from the Cliff edge. Some of his Trucks weren't so lucky, as they flew over the Edge and down into the Canyon. Worse was to come. A Whistle was heard and a Light came out of the Dark as an Passenger Train raced into view. Devils driver waved and screamed to the Driver of the Passenger Train, hopping he would notice him and stop the Train. He did see him, but it was already to late. The Second Train crashed into the Wreckage of the Goods Train, derailing and pulling more Trucks from the Tracks. There was a loud, scream and a terrifying Whistle as the Engine of the Passenger Train, the Tender, and the first few Passenger Cars raced over the Edge, and crashed into the Canyon below. Then, all was Quiet. The Brake down Trains didn't come till the Next Morning. They recover the Derail Trucks and Devil first. He wasn't in a too bad shape. Only his Boiler was Dented and some Plate work was missing. After Devil was back on the Rails, they Started to recover the Passenger Train. They could only pick up the Frames and the Bogies of the Cars, as the Wood of the Walls were either Crushed to splinters or Burned to crisps. After that came the Tender. It looked like a crushed tin can, than an Tender. But the most bad looking sight was the Engine itself. The Cab was just some wood, the Boiler was crushed, with an very big Hole. The Funnel was ripped off and the Driving wheels were scattered at the most horrible places. The Cowcatcher was twisted and bent, but the most tragic sight was the Faceplate. It was covered with scratches and cuts and the left Eye, wasn't there any more. Lukas looked at the destroyed Engine. He could make out the kind of Engine. It was an Pennsylvania Railroad 2-8-0 Consolidation. I didn't know what went through his mind, he simply stood there, looking at his Sister. Suddenly, he could hear a stir and he saw how the Eyelids of his Sister slowly opened themselves. He saw into the Eyes of his Sister and he could see the Pain in them. She tried to make a smile, but she failed miserably. "well Lukas, I said I would visit you. But I didn't thought that it would be such a short one." She said. After that she closed her Eyes again. I was coupled on to Lukas, who just watched how his Sister was pulled away from the Wreckage by an Decapod. I simply pulled him Home, but on the Way home, I could her him starting to Cry. I didn't talked to him. It didn't feel appropriative. He was send to the Works for Repairs, and after that was put on Steel Train duties. We didn't know what had happened to his Sister. All that we knew was that she was picked up by an M1 of the PRR and we didn't heard a thing from her since. Most of us think that the PRR had send her to the Scrapyards, but we don't know it for sure. Devil worked on the Steel Route for 5 Months, and over that time, his heart grew colder, and his front bloodier. As you can see, the Steel route is an open Route. Cows and Horses can walk around there freely. Sometimes, the Cows stray on the Line, and when a Train is on that Line, it would stop and the Train crew would pull the Cow out of the Way. But Devil never stopped. He simply raced over them and killed every Cow on the Line. He didn't talk to any of us any more, and he started to sleep in an one Engine shed. We wanted to help him, but he screamed at us, that we should stay away. He ever Derail one of my Brothers. The Manager was Angry at him, and locked him in the Sheds. But Devil didn't care. We gave up trying to help him, and let him be. Now the Question is: Why did Devil, an Engine that stopped talking to his longest friends, started talking to You, an Engine he doesn't even know.

Angel didn't answered him, as she was to shocked after hearing such a Story. She heard of tragedy's like that, she even had a Brother who had on such Derailment, back in 1900, but hearing it **and** seeing the Engine who was involved in the Accident. That was too much for her. She simply puffed back into her Shed row, and started to sleep. Puffa knew what she was going through, it was nearly the same when he got to sleep that Day. He knew that this was something, that Angel would need some time to get over the Story. He talked for some time with the other Engines, stopped Connor and Hank the PRR K4 from killing each other and after that went to sleep.


End file.
